My Little Soldier
by imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: Tobias faces one of his biggest fears, one he never saw coming-a baby. When Tris and Tobias have a son, and a new onslaught of initiates are in dire need of training, both new parents and their friends are pushed to the breaking point. Tie in an emerging war and some disastrous situations that may leave everything in ruins, and the term "Dauntless" doesn't sound so daunting at all.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys, this is my first Divergent fanfiction. I've been writing this for a couple of weeks and only now decided to post it. I guess I love the writing part, but the actual typing it out part is time consuming and tiring. I also just saw the movie and absolutely loved it! Though, there were a few parts left out that should have been in the movie. Anyway, enjoy and please check out my other stories. REVIEW! Thank youuuuuu!**

**Diclaimer: If I owned Divergent, then I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. Figure it out.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tobias's POV**

I sit on the edge of my bed staring intently at the door, my heart racing. Marcus will be home soon and I know he is still on edge about the deal he wasn't able to close last night. I remember his eyes flashing with rage when he came home, furious with the fact that, even the most loyal business partners, turned him down. I remember his grey leather belt already sliding from its place between the loops as he walked in the front door. I shudder, feeling the burn as I shift my body to a more comfortable position – or as comfortable as my tense and sore body would allow me too. My eyes shift to the black rimmed, plain clock that rests on my wooden nightstand. _6:02. He's late. _He must have missed the bus at 5:30. Normally, I can count on Marcus to be home right at 5:50, what with his uncanny knack for being punctual, even if it was for my daily beating. But he's missed the bus, and another won't be coming until 6:20.

I sigh in relief as I close my eyes, allowing myself the little space of freedom I have when Marcus makes small mistakes. When he forgets his key to the home, I have time to recompose myself. When he has a meeting that happens to run late, I don't have to sprint back home from school in order to have his dinner prepared on time. When he misses the bus – these types of instances, these errors in Marcus's perfection – allow me a miniscule window of freedom. And I cherish every minute of it. I feel my body relax and welcome the ease as I slowly drift off. Sleep is rare, just like anything in this household, and, within a few seconds, I am gone.

"Tobias," I jolt awake to the inhumane hiss that penetrates my dreams. "Tobias Eaton."

I open my eyes and see Marcus's silhouette in the door. The little light from the hallway shadow his eyes and make them look like dark, empty voids.

"Where's my dinner?" His voice is calm and that sends chills down my spine. My body shakes as I rise from my bed and face my "father." I am nearly a foot taller than him and much broader. _ I could crush him. _I shouldn't be scared. But when he steps towards me, I am a child no more than six at the mercy of a leather belt.

"I fell asleep, sir. I am sorry - ," My tight words barely leave my mouth as Marcus slaps his hand on the door. I cringe. The echo tears at my eardrums.

"Don't apologize for mistakes you have no right to make," he seethes, his face growing a deep shade of read. The calm rhythm in his voice does everything but soothe me. It petrifies me. Within seconds, I am doubled over on my dresser for support, my hands clawing into my hair as Marcus repeatedly beats down on my marred back with his retched belt.

"This is for your own good, my boy. One day you will learn to do as you're told."

My vision is blurring as the pain becomes intense. My eyes can no longer hold the tears and they pour down my face. I scream through clenched teeth. I can't breathe. I can't move.

My eyes snap open as I thrash in the blankets that tie me to my bed, my black shirt soaked in sweat and clinging to my back. The words "Fear God Alone" catch my eyes and I breath a sigh of relief. I am in the Dauntless Compound. Marcus is in Abnegation. I am free of him. Safe. I turn in my bed and hear a faint sigh from underneath the covers. Tris. Her face looks younger, more innocent, in her sleep. I smile as I move the stray strand of hair from her eyes. Her mouth is slightly open and her breaths come out in comforting sighs.

Marcus may be a permanent part of my past, but I can now see that my future is worth that pain – something I couldn't see before. I can see it in the freedom that flows through the Dauntless Compound and in the way fear makes me powerful. I can see it in Tris, and the small ring on the fourth finger on her left hand, in the small bird tattoos that represent her family – our family. Mine. She's mine.

"What?" A small voice says innocently, breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I mumble, my voice scratchy from sleep.

"You were staring at me," she says matter of factly, "Mr. Creepy." She makes a face and I grin.

"Well," I say rolling onto my side and tracing her cheek with my thumb, "If I'm Mr. Creepy, wouldn't that make you Mrs. Creepy? And besides, you're the fool that decided to marry me."

Tris rolls her eyes and snorts. "Decided too? Or was forced to? I admit to saying yes, but it was Christina who squeezed me into that wedding dress and practically said my vows for me," she chuckles at the memory and I remember how ecstatic Christina was when she found out we were engaged.

'_Now we actually know Four has a heart in that chest of his. And Tris! Who would've thought the Stiff would marry first?' _

Gotta love that Candor honesty, right? I smile and bring my lips down to meet Tris's. Her lips are smooth and pink and feel soft against mine. She hums against my lips as I reach my arm around her small waist to pull her closer. I turn my face as I deepen the kiss, my thumb grazing over her cheekbone and slowly cupping her jaw. I run my other hand up and down the small of her back as our sweet good morning kiss turns into something more. She sighs and gasps for a small breath of air before meeting my lips again – this time with a sense of urgency, passion.

"Tris - ," I whisper, but am cut off with a delicate cry from the room next to ours. Theo. (**A/N OKAY. QUESTION. Is using Theo as the kid's name weird? Because I happen to like the name. And it's also kind of cute, if you're picking up what I'm putting down. I mean, Tris Eaton, Tobias Eaton, THEO Eaton. But, if its getting you guys all confused or it just seems weird, then let me know and I'll change it. Maybe. Haha thanks.) **I chuckle and Tris groans loudly, rolling onto her back. Leave it to Theo, a baby, to keep us from, well..

"I'll get him," Tris says, smiling as she rolls off the bed and hits the floor with a thud. I laugh as she curses and she glares at me. Theo is Tris's baby, 100% of the way. I mean, he's just as much as my son too, but, with being Dauntless Leader, and with the factions on a teetering cliff of war, I never seem to be home fore more than a couple days at a time. And, with Theo only being 7 months old, the only way I can really bond with him and create the connection that I am his father is to just be with him. Which I haven't been. I grab Tris's hand and pull her back to me.

"I'll get him," I say, pecking her forehead and getting out of the bed.

"Tobias! Pants!" I hear Tris shriek as I walk into the neighboring room. I laugh.  
"He's seven months Tris, not seven. He won't know the difference between shorts and boxers."

"It's weird," I hear Tris mumble under her breath as I reach into Theo's crib, shaking my head and grinning.

"You're mother seems to think I'm weird because I don't have any pants on," I say softly to him. "But, as I recall, it was her who couldn't wait to get them off last night."

"Tobias!"

Theo's eyes sparkle as he lets out a small gurgle. I cradle him tightly in my arms as I walk back to our bedroom. His small hand grabs my finger and I stop in the hallway and stare at him, smiling. His little mouth puckers as he tries to suck on it and my smile widens into a full blown grin. This. This is my future, I think as I hear a quiet snap.

**Tris's POV**

I lay in the bed as I wait for Tobias to get Theo, grinning as I trace my lips where his lips met mine. His deep voice floats through the walls to our room and I hear him talking to Theo about pants, laughing as he does so. I yell at him but the subtle laughing from before only intensifies.

"Hurry up!" I say and I pull myself to a sitting position on the bed. I hear shuffling in the hallways and Tobias's footsteps stop. Through the door, I see him standing there with Theo cradled in his arms sucking on his finger and grab the old camera on the cabinet near the door. I quickly snap a picture before joining them in the hallway.

"Hi there baby boy," I coo as I take Theo from Tobias and hold him against my chest.  
"Well then," Tobias huffs, "I guess I'm just the mail man in this family. Here's your baby, mam, I'll go make breakfast." He starts to walk off, but quickly turns around with a grin and takes two long strides back over to us. "We have a long day ahead of us," he says quietly, kissing my temple and caressing Theo's head, before walking to the kitchen. Theo starts to cry as soon as Tobias is out of sight and I sigh as I rock him up and down trying to calm him. Tobias is right. Today is going to be a long day.

I sit at the kitchen table picking at a muffing while Tobias scarfs down his eggs like a madman with one hand, and holding Theo in the other. Tobias had finally managed to calm him down, merely by holding him and humming a lullaby, whereas my rocking had done absolutely nothing. Theo now lay content in his father's arms and I smile at the scene.

"So," Tobias says, putting down his fork and downing a glass of water, "New initiates today." He shifts Theo in his arms and looks at me intently.

I lean forward in my chair and rest my elbows on the table. It's been two years since my initiation. Last year I would have been a trainer to the newbies, but tensions between the five factions were so high, the choosing ceremony had to be pushed off to this year. It was bad. And that also means twice the amount of initiates this year. Joy.

"I know," I sigh. "I just hope they aren't, you know, _not _scared of me. Like I'm short, and a girl, and a Stiff - ,"  
"And a Dauntless, kickass mother who finished first in her initiate class, despite being short, and small, and a girl, and a stiff," Tobias finishes for me, leaning back in his chair, Theo resting against his bare chest. "You'll be great, Six," he says winking.

I laugh and look at my two boys, the one whose eyes have shifted to my plate of untouched food and the one who was currently asleep on said man's chest.

"Are you - ,"

"Have at it," I chuckle, pushing my plate towards Tobias. "I'm going to go get ready." As I mke my way to the bedroom, I turn around one last time.

"Are you sure Zeke and Shauna are fine taking Theo for the day? I don't want - ,"

"I'm sure, Tris. He'll be fine. Shauna's there."

"Oh," I snort, "I know Theo will be fine. It's just Zeke. _With a baby? _ The man would fart in a bottle and leaves it on Uriah's doorstep."

"He did. Yesterday, actually," Tobias says, raising an eyebrow. He grins as he stands up carefully as to not jostle Theo. "I said he'd be a good sitter, not that he was someone to be proud of."

**So, originally I intended for this chapter to be longer – like fifteen or so pages on the rough draft, but I am just going to test it out. Thanks for reading and please, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there fellow friends. As promised, whether said or unsaid, here is the next chapter. THANK YOU TO MY FIRST THREE REVIEWERS, I love you all so, very much. Please keep reviewing and rating and all that good stuff. Ayite?**

** OH. Another thing. I just want to make it clear that this is NOT a one shot haha. I plan on making this a full length story no matter how long it may take me. Also, please check out my other two Maximum Ride fanfictions if you have the time.**

** Thanks!**

** Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, Allegient would definitely – ehem – well you get it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris's POV**

Tobias and I drop Theo off and Shauna's with some difficulty. He hadn't left Tobias's arms all morning, which had caused even more difficulty while he was getting dressed. Trying to pull on a shirt with a baby pressed to your chest is grueling and, apparently, another one of Tobias's many talents. My stomach still burns from the laughter of the scene and how close they both came to falling when Tobias tripped over a pillow. However, the minute Theo left Tobias's arms, his eyes filled with tears and it took Tobias pulling me and Zeke pushing me towards the Pit to get me to leave.

"Maybe Christina can go to the Ceremony with them so I can calm him down - ,"

Tobias cuts me off and gently takes my arm, "He will be fine, Tris. Go."

He pulls me back and crashes his lip to mine, engulfing me in his empowering embrace.

"Okay, now go," he says with a satisfied smirk and gives me a slight push to the oncoming train.

"I'll see you in an hour. I love you, Six!" he yells over the blaring horn of the train and the trembling ground. I smile and start running alongside the moving car, pulling myself into the compartment with ease.

"I love _you_," I yell back over the wind as the train turns the corner, my voice getting swept away. I sit down against the wall next to Christina. Her and Uriah were to be training the Dauntless Born and Tobias and I – the transfers. Eric had made it mandatory that one of us from each group had to go to the Choosing Ceremony with him because of the doubled amount of initiates. I immediately volunteered, knowing that Tobias had no intention of seeing his father _and _jumping off of a 7 story roof in the same day – or ever. Uriah and Christina, on the other hand,**(A/N: Okay this is really random but on the document, it says Tris's name is spelled wrong but Uriah's is just fine.) **nearly killed each other to go. Christina won, only because Uriah was needed back at

the compound for who knows what. Christina's manipulations skills, however, were definitely passed average, in a creepy yet admirable way. So crossing her was definitely something that would never make it to my bucket list.

"So. How's Theo?" Christina smiles, picking at the buckle on her black boot. She turns to face me.

"Practically glued to Four." I say and let out a laugh.

"Aww! That's adorable. Who knew Four would actually be good at, you know, loving. I guess they don't really have much time to spend together either, huh?"

"You should have seen them this morning. Four had to hold Theo while getting dressed and almost killed the both of them putting his pants on."

Christina chokes with laughter as the train veers off to the left.

"I can't even picture that. He's just so serious."

I shrug and sigh, resting my head on the wall. He's warmer and kinder than anyone would ever see.

"Is it bad that I'm glad initiation is going to last longer than normal, what with the excess of initiates and new standards?" I ask. "Just because it means that he will stay here longer?" I look at her and she stares back, a solemn look etched across her features.

A grin spreads out across her face as she laughs.  
"Absolutely not! Besides, we're gonna be able to put those initiates through hell longer than normal." We both laugh and talk about complete nonsense through the train ride and practically half of the ceremony. It is jam packed and slow paced just like any other year. I guess the thrill and fear of the ceremony fades away after you go through it yourself. I grimace as I think about Theo in 16 years, standing where I once stood, abandoning my family because of want of freedom. No. That's too far away to be thinking about now. I stand straight as Marcus notices me and tires to get my attention. No matter how far away he is from Dauntless, he has always seemed to make life hard. He does not know about Tobias and I, does not know about Theo, and he will never know. He was – is – the reason Tobias was petrified out of his mind when he found out I was pregnant with Theo, when he though that he could turn into his father and beat down everything he ever loved. I hate Marcus. _I hate him._

There are so many 16 and 17 year olds waiting to chose that it is dizzying. It is only when we are running from the Hub and to the trains that I really process anything. Many of the Dauntless Borns stayed with us and there were twenty one transfers, which wasn't too shocking due to the scenario. However, what _was _shocking were the two Amity transfers and one Abnegation. Though the Abnegation girl had me in a state of disbelief, it was the transfers from Amity that really had me confused. The factions were just so different.

Surprisingly, everyone made the jump onto the train and, by then, I had a few names down. I knew that there were two from Amity and one from Abnegation. Erudite had a startling ten transfers, while the Candor faction lost eight. One girls from Erudite, a tall, slim, and though it pains me to say _pretty _girl named Jordyn already managed to get on my bad side. Apparently being called a shortie and being shoved pisses me off more than I would think. After a quick talk with Christina, I learned that the Amy and Anna were the two from Amity, and Devina from Abnegation.

"Devina?" I ask. "Not very Abnegation."

She shrugs.

"There's also an Al from Erudite," she says softly and my mind flashes to images of our Al's dead body in the chasm. "The good news is that he's as small as a baby turtle so the resemblance stops there." I smile.

Only seven out of the transfers are actually 16 years old – Anna, Amy, Devina, and four Candor boys. The rest are 17 and, with our great luck, act like they own the place. You would think they would be in the least, a little timid about going to Dauntless. But no, I guess each faction has to have some arrogant airheads. Even Erudite.

"You've got your work cut out," Christina motions to the transfers. "They're all a bunch of brats. Especially that pack of Erudite girls."

I groan.

*************************Time Skip************************

"Get ready to jump!" I hear Eric scream. My head, for some reason, is pounding and I feel like death.

"Jump?!" Someone screeches and, even through the pounding of my head I manage a smirk. "Are you mad?"

"Or be factionless. Your choice." Eric shrugs casually before jumping off the speeding train. Christina and I quickly follow suit.

Once on the roof, Eric starts his little intimidating speech and my head refuses to stop spinning. I try to pay attention but instead find Amy, the small girl from Amity with flaming red hair trying to help Jordyn up from the ground where she fell. I walk over to them and hear them bickering – Amy, in a friendly tone, and Jordyn with pure malice.

"It's okay, no one saw you fall." Amy says softly, sticking her hand out to help.

"I don't need help from a hippie whose younger than me. Buzz off, druggie." She snarls and pushes herself off the ground.

"Suit yourself," Amy sing songs before walking towards the rest of the group.

"You know," I begin to say as Jordyn brushes the dust from her blue pants. "It would be wise to try to make friends here, considering there's so many of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jordyn asks dryly, picking at her fingernails. God do I find her annoying.

"You'll see," I reply before leaving. Two more seconds of her snarly attitude and I would have been tempted to "help" her off of the roof.

"Whatever, Shortstuff." I clench my teeth and keep walking.

By the time we both reach Eric, he is urging someone to jump in a very non-encouraging way. Asking new initiates about who wants to jump to their death first definitely does not give them the slight push that they need. The jump isn't anything shocking, as one of the Dauntless Borns jump first. Soon, I find myself alone on the roof about to jump. Part of me wants to leap and feel the wind in my hair and feel the freedom I did on my first day here. Part of me wants to reach Tobias. And part of me, the most prominent part might I add, feels like throwing up. I sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose and throw myself off of the roof, tensing up as I finally hit the net. I don't move for a second and let my head pound till it feels like bursting. A large hand grasps my arms and I'm met with the same dark blue eyes that greeted me on my first day here. I smile.

"What? Were you pushed?" Tobias jokes. I shake my head as I am shocked back to the present.

I chuckle, "No." He pulls me off of the net. The Dauntless Borns and transfers soon split up and I find myself following the others while gripping my head tightly in my hands.

"This is the chasm," I hear Tobias – Four – make his speech from the front. I slowly make my way to him and straighten my back as I walk through the crowd of shuffling kids.

"People have jumped before and people will again. My advice to you – don't. There is no bravery in suicide. I am your instructor Four and this," he gestures to me, "Is Tris - ,"

"She's an instructor?" I hear someone snicker. Four continues without acknowledging them and, for that, I am greatful.

"We will train you to the best of our ability, however, your remaining in Dauntless relies and depends solely on your determination."

I start talking. "At the end of initiation, only 20 of you, including the Dauntless Born, will be allowed to stay. The rest will be factionless. Don't expect to gain sympathy because you are against people who have lived and breathed Dauntless their whole lives." I look at Jordyn harshly, "But, then again, I don't suppose making a friend or two with the right people wouldn't hurt you chances."

Tobias and I both turn on heel and beckon them all to the dining hall. It takes everything for me to not grab his hand. Not because I'm needy or clingy, but because I missed him, my head hurts, and I feel like shit. I can see it's hard for him too, the way his hand is clenched tightly in a fist. But, the Abnegation in the both of us, and the deal we made about not flaunting our relation in front of the initiates, holds us back.

Instead, we walk in silence and I overhear the transfers speaking to each other. Or, specifically, I hear a certain snobby few gushing about how hot Tobias is. Praise for their subtleness. I sigh and touch my forehead.

"You okay?" he whispers, not even turning to face me.

"Peachy," I reply with a tight smile. "How's Theo?" I just realized how much I missed my baby boy, and my heart aches thinking about how we just left him crying in Shauna's arms.

He sighs and runs his hand down his face.

"I have no clue. I was stuck in the control room until five minutes ago. Eric's going crazy about security measures." He turns his head slightly as we enter the dining hall. "I mean, what's the point of this longer initiation thing if I can't even spend the time I have here with him anyway? With you?"

"I know," I whisper quietly. "It sucks."

Tobias flashes me one of his rare smiles before turning to face the initiates, and my heart skips a beat.

"Get some food and sit at the empty table. We will meet you there shortly."

Tobias and I walk over to the table where we usually sit and greet our friends. I see Zeke holding Theo in a strangely skilled way, almost as if he had had practice, and I immediately rush to him, hands out.

Zeke pulls him away from me and I frown.

"He literally just calmed down. If he wakes up and sees you two, and then watch you leave, he's gonna have a meltdown. Poor kid."

I smile at him sympathetically and nod my head in understanding.

"Thanks Zeke." Tobias places a quick kiss on Theo's head before settling down next to me. Christina and Uriah are with the initiates now and when they come to our table, we'll have to go to them. We all engage in some small talk and I manage to eat something to settle Tobias worried glances. Apparently the whole "I'm fine" thing doesn't exactly work with him. The table is unusually quiet, probably to accommodate Theo, when Christina and Uriah practically skip towards us. Tobais is humming for Theo who begins to grow restless.

"Prissypants over there keeps going on and on about how Four looks even hotter with a baby next to him. Should I tell her that it's your guy's kid _and_ that you're taken, or is that too much in one day?" Christina asks as we get up.

"None," I chuckle. "Let her struggle."

**Hey guys! I'm not the best at ending chapters, obviously. Honestly, I just write non-stop in my notebook and, when I type, just randomly cut it off when it hits about four pages. PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT SO MUCH, THANKS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, quick question before anything. Is my story appearing in the search, like when you click on the Divergent Trilogy Archive? Because I can never seem to find it, even a couple days after I post a chapter. I was just wondering because whenever I post a chapter and its, say, and hour later, it shows ever story posted an hour before aside from mine. So, yeah. Just wondering.**

**Also, thank you to everyone following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. I love you all. PLEASE keep reviewing because they really motivate me and make my day haha. You guys are all dolls. **

** It was also brought to my attention that there may have been some confusion about when this story is taking place. It is after Tris gets into Dauntless. Her and Tobias get closer and eventually marry, and the whole mass simulation thing with Jeanine hasn't happened yet. Will and pretty much everyone who dies during that or after the first book are still alive. A war is still coming though, its just that the factions have been on edge with each other ever since Tris's initiation, and things are starting to get stirred up. I also don't know for sure, but I might not include anything with the "outside" world in this story. I like the fact that this, the factions, are their homes, and not just what someone makes them to believe is their home. So David, Nina, and those people may appear, just not in the way they do in the books. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, I would not be writing fanfiction about my own material. Nope. **

**Chapter 3**

**Tris's POV**

Tobias and I walk over to our initiates and I see Four enter and Tobias leave.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Four says with a hard voice. "Enjoy your mean, get some sleep later, and survive initiation. If you want."

With that we both sit down and it takes my upmost strength not to lean into Tobias and sleep. I am exhausted and my head still hurts and the little food I ate less than ten minutes ago is churning in my stomach. I groan and lean my head on the table as everyone begins to talk at once. Tobias's hand finds its place just above my knee and gives me a tight squeeze.

"So you really can become Factionless?" someone asks. I am really too far gone to tell if that someone is a boy or girl, let alone who it actually is.

"Yes," Tobias says bluntly, and if it wasn't for the why his hand was gently placed on my leg, I would have been scared out of my wits by his tone. I guess I'm not the only irritated one today. There is a silence and Tobias sighs before continuing.

"You are ranked due to how well you do in the three stages – which I will explain tomorrow morning. The higher your ranking, the better." I lift my head slightly to see the transfers nodding and Jordyn glaring at me. I raises an eyebrow at her and suddenly become aware of Tobias's hand resting on my back, his thumb making small strokes, relaxing me. I roll my eyes and sit up, scrunching my nose as the room spins.

Tobias shoots me a worried glance but I brush it off and stand up.

"If you guys are done, we can show you to your dorm room. Get a jump on some sleep." Everyone gets up and finds there own place and bunk and soon enough, it is just Tobias and I ,alone, walking back to the dining hall. A few transfers are still crawling about but I don't acknowledge them as we walk over to Zeke and Shauna. By now practically all my weight is on Tobias and my head is on fire.

"You okay, Tris?" Uriah asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

I try to nod, but end up only making things worse and groaning when I become nauseous. I hear Tobias thanking Zeke and Shauna and feel him let go of me to take Theo. I lean away from him to walk on my own as we leave the dining hall, with Theo clutching a fist full of Tobias's shirt and Tobias humming softly. I don't know when we actually get back to our room, but when we do, all I feel are the blankets on top of me and Tobias's warm, bare chest against my back. His arms draw me to him tightly, desperately.

"I love you, Tris," he mumbles softly into my hair. "Forever." He presses his soft lips to my forehead before burying his head in the back of my neck. I don't know if I say anything back, or if I respond at all because, by that point, I am gone.

**********************Time Skip************************

I hear Theo's cries begin sometime in the night. My headache is gone but my stomach still swirls as I walk to the baby room. I can barely walk straight. As I walk in I see a tall figure standing near the crib and, for a moment, I am caught off guard. The faint sound of singing finds its way to my ears and, though in a fairly groggy state, I smile and listen.

"..and I owe it all to you, my little bird." (**A/N: Yes, Ed Sheeran! My Little Bird, incase any of you lovelies want to go look it up. It's so sweet.) **Tobias's deep, gravely, and sleep strained voice fills the room as he unknowingly bobs Theo up and down in a calming rhythm. And he thought he would be a terrible father.

"..you're my little bird." I smile as I slowly walk towards him, thinking of the nickname he gave Theo when he was born. I had gotten a tattoo of a small bird on my rib after Theo came, next to the bird that represented Tobias. They, like the three birds on my collar bone, were flying towards my heart – a representation of the family I have now. I just didn't want too much clutter in one place. Theo's bird, next to Tobias's, looked so tiny. That, combined with the way Theo used to cry, squealing and squawking like a bird, got him the title of "Little Bird," which everyone seemed to love.

I run my fingers on Tobias's bare back, tracing his tattoos, and he turns around startled but calm.

"I'll take it from here," I grin, seeing a hint of a blush on his cheek. He still isn't too hot on the idea of singing. But hey, let's face it. His voice is like velvet and silk sparkling in the sunlight and, more importantly, it never fails in calming a restless baby – or anyone.

"Yeah, I was going to say go back to bed but he's hungry and," he says gesturing to his chest, "I'm not exactly equipped with what he needs."

A laugh escapes my mouth as I take Theo, and Tobias plops himself down in the rocking chair silently. Sometime later on in the night, Tobias's humming picks up again and Theo and I fall into a deep sleep.

**********************Time Skip*********************

Mornings are not for me. As much as I love the Dauntless Compound and the liveliness of the faction, I adore sleep much, _much _more. So, that is why, when I woke up slung over Tobias's shoulder and being sprayed with the shower head, I nearly killed the both of us. In my half asleep state, water sprayed my nose and I practically ended up drowning on a few droplets.

"Dammit Tobias! Put me down! What the hell are you - ," I'm cut off by a rumbling laugh and I scowl at the shower floor, flailing in his grasp. Tobias's laugh quickly turns into a yelp as we both tumble to the floor, the water plastering Tobias's large shirt to my small frame. He, on the other hand, was laying on his back underneath me, smiling, and rather..erm..bare. I blush and look away, trying to scramble up with no success.

"Hey," Tobias says, pulling me back to his chest. "Morning." His eyes twinkle with a grin as I slowly bring my lips towards his. Before they can actually meet, however, I roll towards the side off of him, and turn the water to freezing before waltzing out of the shower. "What!?" I hear. "It's nothing you haven't seen before!"

I laugh as I strip from my wet clothes, and return to the now warm shower and a frowning Tobias.

*********************Time Skip*********************

Eventually Tobias and I find ourselves somewhat decent and make our way down to the dining hall, Theo gurgling in my arms. Due to our shower escapades and Theo flinging his breakfast at Tobias, we were later than usual and had to hand Theo to Shauna and Zeke right away.

"Here," Tobias says grabbing a muffin and passing it to me. I look at it and my stomach churns.

"You have it, I'm not really hungry," I say pushing his hand towards him with mine. Tobias eyes me before stuffing the muffin whole into his both, but says nothing as we walk into the training room.

**Tobias's POV**

My eyes follow Tris as she makes her way to the front of the training room. Her face is paler than usual and she keeps grimacing every couple of minutes. She looks tired, but more than that, she looks sick. I follow her to where she is trying to hang up the punching bags. Her small but strong arms shake as she attempts to attach the back to the chain.

"You okay?" I ask, grabbing the bag from her and tying it set.

"Yeah," she groans, pulling another bag up.

"Are you sure, Tris? Maybe you can just take today off, sit - ,"

"I said I'm fine, Tobias," she says sharply, giving me an annoyed look before walking over to the group of chattering initiates. I stare after her before following.

"Today, you will be learning some fighting techniques to use in you duels -,"

"Duels?" A voice quips from the back of the training room.

"Yes. There are three stages for Dauntless initiation. The first being physical, second – mental, and the third a combination of the two. After each stage, you will be ranked in coalition with the Dauntless Born initiates, despite their prior raining. Whoever doesn't make it into the top ranks by the end of the stages are out," I say steadily, making it a point to look every initiate in the eye. One girl, Jordyn, winks at me and my skin nearly crawls. She was what – 16,17? And I'm nearing 21. I'm married, and here she is advertising herself like a piece of meat. I thought if not for brains, the Erudite had at least a sense of pride and self value. I guess not.

"What do you mean 'out'," Aiden, and Erudite asks. I see Tris's face twist at his words. I can only imagine how she must have felt hearing those words for the first time – being the smallest, the Stiff.

"Yeah," she answers forcefully. "Out like factionless - ,"

"Or dead." Eric's voice quips from nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" I question, stepping slightly in front of Tris. I can see her roll her eyes and I slightly smirk.

"Later, Four, I can see that your busy," he sneers as he leaves the room of now panic stricken initiates.

"How many make it?" I am jolted from my thoughts and look squarely at Aiden.

"It isn't decided yet, since there are double of you. Maybe 15, maybe 20. So, if you want to stay in a faction, Aiden, isn't it?" He nods vigorously. "If you want to stay in a faction, _Aiden, _I suggest you do your best no matter what."

He gulps.

** Hey guys, I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter. I have to go somewhere like RIGHT NOW, so I can't type anymore and I don't know if I will get another chance today. I can try to update again today, but it may be short. Or, I can do a really long one tomorrow. Anyway, thanks! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello! Here's the new chapter. I know the story is kinda slow paced right now but it will pick up soon haha. Thanks for reading and please review! **_Oh, and for one of the questions asked in the reviews .. no overthinking, kinda on the right track. Maybe ;) And thanks for reviewing every chapter so far. It means a lot!_

**Disclaimer: You're obviously not Erudite if you haven't realized by now that I don't own Divergent. **

**Chapter 4**

**Tris's POV**

The morning slowly turns into late afternoon as the multiple initiates practice defensive moves on the punching bag. I haven't spoken to Tobias at all, and have been purposefully staying at the other end of the room. It's not that I'm mad at him or anything, it's just that he's being nosy and I'm irritated. At what exactly, I don't know. My stomach hurts and, oh look, my headache's back again, and, if we're keeping track of things that are making my day shit, that girl from Erudite keeps looking at Tobias like he's a prize. I slowly walk over to her and her friend, who seem to be doing more talking than fighting, and quietly stand behind her. They don't hear me, but I definitely hear them.

"I mean look at him. He can't be single. He's too hot, Jordyn." Claire – yet another from Erudite says, gesturing to Tobias who is currently demonstrating an offensive maneuver to a group of boys. Honestly, you would think that with the intelligence flowing through Erudite they would have come up with a serum or something to get rid of ignorant girls with cravings for things they couldn't have. I shake my head. I really am irritated, huh. I look over as Tobias proceeds to gently flip one of the boys, if that's possible. I mean, if the word "muscle" doesn't describe the scene, then I don't know what else does.

"He has to be, Claire. If he wasn't, then why don't we ever see him with his girlfriend? He always sits with the trainers at dinner too! You can't tell me that he's _not _single," Jordyn retorts, and my mouth turns into a deep frown. The way Jordyn and Claire were talking wasn't bad or anything, not like how some of the Dauntless girls talk. It was cute, almost, like they were chasing after a school boy. And appalling, the way they wanted to be with him just because of looks. But it was Tobias, and not a school boy. Therefore I didn't like it. At all.

"Maybe he's dating a trainer," Claire states, hitting the punching bag. Smart girl. "Besides, he's like four years older than you."

"So? He won't care once he gets to know me," She says wiggling her eyebrows, and all thoughts "cute" disappear from my head as I try not to gag. "And anyway, my personality's great too. If you really think he's dating a trainer, then it's no wonder why you transferred out of Erudite. That chatter box one is obviously dating that one tall dude, and the other trainer is a guy, so.."

I smirk at the thought of Uriah and Tobias being a couple, and I nearly almost laugh at the images of a pampered looking Uriah in a skirt holding hands with Tobias.

"What about Tris?" Claire asks, just as a knock sounds on the door and the cries of a baby fill my ears. _Theo. _

I dart to the door and pull it open, Tobias already on my heels as his hand finds the small of my back. I don't suppose anyone else really heard the crying, since it _was _relatively quiet, but I could.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I briskly walk to Shauna and Zeke down the hallway. Tobias's face scrunches up in concern and, if it wasn't for the circumstances I would have found it somewhat adorable. But now -

"Shauna!" My voice grows louder, more impatient. "What's wrong?"

"Calm down Mama Bear, geeze Louise," Zeke snickers, almost immediately replying to me when Tobias glares at him.

"Nothing's wrong -," I raise my eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes. "Nothing is wrong, Tris. He just – he misses you. He hasn't stopped crying since you left and he's wearing himself out, the little tyke. We tried everything, but.. I mean he barely sees you, Four, and now you both are gone all the time and," he gestures the the crying baby in Shauna's arms and Tobias snatches him up in an instant.

"Is Uncle Zeke a smelly git, Theo? Huh? Is that why your sad?" Tobias coos at Theo and his tears start to slow.

"Man, dude! You've turned into a big softy!" Zeke chuckles. Tobias hits him playfully and the coffee Zeke was holding sloshes around. As I get a whiff of the drink, my stomach turns – this time for real – and I take off towards the chasm to empty the contents of my stomach.

"Tris! _Tris!_" I hear Tobias yell.

"I'll go," Shauna says and I hear loud footsteps pounding after me as I dry heave – having nothing in my body to physically throw up. My body convulses before I turn around and sink towards the floor, my back pressed sharply against the fence that wraps around the chasm. I shove my head in my hands and take deep breaths, trying to rid the taste from my mouth.

"Hey, Hey, you're okay," Shauna says soothingly as she sits down next to me. I take one more breath before looking up at her. She holds out a piece of gum.

"Sorry," I laugh shakily.

"Ha. Don't be. Zeke's been hungover too many times to count, but," her eyebrows furrow in worry, "you aren't hungover. Are you sick?'

I sigh. I sure as hell felt sick. "I don't know."

"Maybe you should eat something, take a nap?"

I laugh before pulling myself up off the floor and offering a hand to Shauna.

"After that little episode, I think not."

She chuckles a bit, but looks at me in question before shaking her head.

"Are you sure you're good?"

"Spiffy," I clap my hands on my thighs. " I should get back to training," I say, before turning around and finding my way back to the room.

**Tobias's POV**

I watch Tris take off down the hallway and, if it wasn't for Theo in my arms, I would have been right behind her.

"I'll go," Shauna tells me, and I silently thank her. I turn to Zeke but, before I can ask him anything, he points to the door. I see the heads of my nosy initiates poking out the doorway and I groan.

"You might wanna go deal with all of that," he says make giant hand gestures before bidding me goodbye and leaving me standing in the middle of the hallway confused with a squirming baby in my arms.

"Well I guess it's just you and me bud," I say to Theo as I turn on my heel towards the training room. "You better not get hit by a knife or your mom will kill us both before you can even walk."

As I near the initiates, my glare turns hard.

"Did I tell you to stop?" I ask, shifting Theo in my arms and inwardly groaning about how non-intimidating I must look at the moment. "Or are you all asking to hang off the chasm for 10 minutes? Each?" Theo begins whimpering in my arms and I slowly rock him up and down, bringing him tightly to my chest.

"You can't do that," Jordyn says, winking at me. I scowl at her.

"Why don't you ask that chatter box trainer dating that one tall dude about her experience on he edge of the railing? I'm sure you'll enjoy that." I say harshly, staring at her in the eyes. She blushes and turns away, and angry expression creeping onto her face. They all begin to go back towards their punching bags just as Theo's whimpers turn into tears.

I quietly start humming to him as I walk as far away as possible from the initiates, knowing that if they heard me, I'd forever be banished of my "harsh" attitude and demeanor.

I see the top of Tris's head, her blonde hair gleaming in the light, and she walks in looking paler and weaker than ever. My eyebrows scrunch up in concern – something they've been doing quite often lately – as she walks towards me.

"Wait," I hear Claire say and I manage to suppress a groan. When had initiates become so annoying? I look at her with a blank expression.

"Who's baby is that?"

"My son," I say casually turning around, but on the inside I feel somewhat proud that this baby is indeed, my son – Tris's son.

"Our son," I repeat to myself softly as I look at Tris. I hear a gasp but ignore it as she takes Theo from me and cradles him to her small frame as if to comfort herself, rather than him.

"What was that?" I ask her, indicating to the door.

"Nothing. I – uh – I just remembered I had to tell Christina something."

"You look sick, Tris. Worn out."

"Great. Just what every girl wants to hear. What a charmer." she says sarcastically before sitting on the stool behind the score sheets.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" I whisper, crouching to her eye level. She just stares off to the side and says nothing. I sigh before standing up and kissing her hair.

Someone needed to tell those initiates to quit their nosy staring and, with Tris barely being able to stand straight, she wasn't going to be the one.

"How. Many. Times," I seeth and grit my teeth as I stalk towards them. "Do I need to ask you? Did I tell you to stop?"

I don't think I've ever seen anybody hit a punching bag as fast as those initiates did.

** Tris's POV**

I sit there cradling Theo and cringe as Tobias stalks over to the initiates, practically growling at them. Theo squirms in my arms and I look down to find him staring after his father, whimpering. _The needy little kid, _I think while smirking.

I rock him back and forth but it does nothing. Theo's a ticking time bomb. He wants his father. Slowly, I rise from the stool and walk through the initiates, my body protesting every movement.

"To-Four," I whisper. Tobias doesn't hear me as he stands straight with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, glaring at the initiates hacking at their punching bags.

"Four." I say a little louder, clearing my throat. I look up to see I've caught the attention of Jordyn and her mingy little side kick, Claire. I roll my eyes before turning back to Tobias. Theo starts to cry and I sigh, resting my hand on Tobias shoulder. His whole body stiffens as he turns around and his face is cemented in a hard expression, only his eyes soft as he looks at me and then Theo. I know he's mad at me. I'm mad at me. I keep lying to him and I don't even know why.

"Come here," Tobias whispers softly, slowly scooping Theo into his arms and gently placing his left hand on the small of my back. He guides me over to where the rankings are recorded and continues to rock Theo up and down. I can still feel Jordyn's eyes burning on my neck, and a fierce feeling of discomfort spreads down my spine. I shudder.

"Hey, hey." I look up to see Tobias, as usual, calming Theo down in an instant. I fit a hand to the counter and grimace as I slowly lower myself onto the stool. My stomach is at it again, trying to kill me. Bending over with my arms folded against my stomach, I groan – apparently loud enough for Tobias to hear. He looks at me harshly before sighing and turning away.

"You're sick," he states matter of factly, staring at the initiates.

"I'm fine," I insist, though through gritted teeth. My fingers now dig into my side as the churning intensifies. He turns back around and props Theo up high onto his chest in one arm before bending his knees forward and leaning back so he is somewhat closer to my sitting level. He takes my face in his hand, his thumb stroking my cheek softly.

"Tris," his voice cracks and my eyes snap up to his. Tobias's features are etched with concern and his eyes pierce mine. He is tired too.

"You're in pain." I manage a slight laugh and take his hand in my own.

"Nothing I haven't felt before. That one," I point to Theo and raise my eyebrows. "Was terrible."

As if on cue, Theo giggles and Tobias lets out a small grin.

**Okay. It's short, I know. Today and tomorrow are a bit busy, but I am pretty sure I'll have up longer chapters by Thursday or so – hopefully. Thanks for reading and stuff! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating yesterday or the day before that. I knew I probably wasn't going to be able to update Wednesday, but yesterday just got really busy, really fast. And now, sorry for venting, a bunch of people who keep inviting themselves over to my house are "on their way" without asking if they can even come. So, I'm trying to type this chapter as fast as I can. (I guess the people were here longer, because now I'm updating today – Saturday – instead of Friday.)**

** On a brighter note, I HAVE OVER THREE THOUSAND VIEWS ON THIS STORY and I couldn't be happier. Thanks for all the support and a special thanks to all my reviewers. Especially those who review every chapter and give me advice. I love it. **

** Okay. Onto Chapter 5. Like I said, it's all a bit slow paced but it will eventually speed up. Hope you enjoy it!**

** Disclaimer: Honey, If I was Veronica Roth, I'd have this story published by now. But I'm not. And I don't. **

**Chapter 5**

**Tris's POV**

We sit around the table in the Dining Hall, Theo cradled in my lap. Tobias, as per usual, is literally shoving down as much food as his body can take. I roll my eyes as Uriah makes a sexist joke about who knows what and Tobias nearly chokes on his food, downing a glass of water in the process. Theo has already been fed and lies contently in my arms as I sit, slightly leaning against Tobias. Though I haven't thrown up since this morning, I still feel like I'd been put through my fear landscape _way_ too many times. So, to sum it all up, I feel like shit. A common feeling nowadays, really. Even Shauna has been shooting glances at me, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern. I just smiled and continued rocking Theo, using him as an excuse as to why I was done eating. I look up and see Jordyn staring at me – glaring at me. I just smirk as I sink even farther into Tobias and he unconsciously wraps an arm around me, deep in conversation with Zeke and Uriah.

"You in, Tris?" Uri asks, poking my forehead. My head snaps up.

"Huh?"

He snorts before explaining.

"Everyone's going over to Shauna's and Zeke's after dinner. To talk, have a few beers - ,"

"A lot of beers," Zeke chimes in and I giggle.

"I've heard about your famous hangovers, Zeke. Are you sure the beers are a good idea?" I raise my eyebrows in a scolding manner as I look at Zeke.

He just glares playfully at me and makes a face at Theo.

"Maybe we should sit this one out. Catch up on some sleep." Tobias quietly says, and I look up to see him glancing worriedly at me. Apparently Christina's hawklike hearing picks up on it.

"No! You have to go, Tris!" she pouts, shooting puppy dog eyes at me. Even Four teeters.

"I mean it's not like we'll be able to sleep with this one, Four," I reason, looking at Theo. "And besides, we have a day off tomorrow."

"Yeah Four, you have a day off tomorrow." Uriah whines in a girly voice and Tobias snorts.

"Dear God, you all are worse whiners than Theo." He looks at me in defeat. "Fine."

Zeke and Uriah high five in triumph and Tobias leans into me. "But the minute you yawn, we're leaving," he whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes and continue to cradle Theo.

I frown as I see a very pissed off looking Eric stalking towards our table, his eyes set in a harsh glare at Tobias.

"Incoming," Uriah whispers, and Tobias instantly straightens, pulling Theo and I closer to him.

"Eric," Tobias says firmly. Him and Eric both engage in a stare off, both of them looking at each other in distaste. A wave of nausea passes over me and I close my eyes, resting my head on Tobias's shoulder.

"You're needed in the control room. It's urgent." I open my eyes slightly and see Tobias looking at Eric in question.

Eric leans on one foot and stares at us in boredom, rolling his eyes way too often.

"Now, Four. You can get back to your family romcom afterwards."

Tobias gets up rather quickly, and I practically fall over, not expecting to feel so weak. His large hand steadies me as he whispers something to Zeke before kissing my hair and walking after Eric.

"Come here you baby muskrat, we don't need you falling over on us," Zeke says before pulling me towards him and letting me lean on him. In a completely platonic way, of course. I sigh and quietly thank him before closing my eyes again, the nausea growing stronger. The others must have thought I fell asleep because Shauna quickly starts talking.

"Is Tris okay? Did you see her eat anything, Zeke." I feel Zeke shrug.

"I don't know, babe. Hey, why did she run off this morning? Four said she had to tell Christina something - ,"

"She never told me anything this morning -," I hear Christina start.

"No," Shauna interjects, "She didn't. She practically tried to hack up everything in her system in the chasm. She got sick or something. And she's not eating anything."

"Does Four know?" Zeke whispers, as if I couldn't hear, leaning on his shoulder and all.

"Well obviously not, dingbat," Uriah says as he thumps Zeke on the forehead.

"And he won't," Zeke practically jumps when I start talking and everyone looks at me wide eyed, like they've been caught red-handed. Even Theo, with his hand resting on my chest and his eyes opened to the size of saucers, looking from me to Zeke and back. "Because I'm fine." I glare at each one of them and see Tobias making his way back into the dining hall.

"Got it?" I ask them, and they all nod, rolling their eyes. Except for Shauna. Dang her and her maternal nature. "Shauna," I sight, and she looks at me in debate before replying.

"Fine."

I feel a hand clasp my shoulder and look up to see Tobias.

"What's fine?" he asks innocently, returning to his food nonchalantly. His mouth is drawn in a tight line and his shoulders are tense. Something's wrong.

"Our plans for tonight. 7 sharp." Shauna states as she stares right at me.

"7 sharp," I repeat, almost to myself.

**********************TIME SKIP*************************

**Tobias's POV**

As much as I stressed the fact of leaving Zeke and Shauna's the minute Tris even yawned, here I am with a half full bottle of beer sloshing in one hand, and a knocked out Tris in my lap, her head resting on my chest beneath the crook of m y neck. Theo lay in her lap, glancing up at me with glistening, wide, blue eyes every few seconds. A handful of my shirt was scrunched up in Tris's hand, her face contorted in a frown. I look at Theo's small hand, and find him doing the exact same with Tris's shirt and I smirk. Like mother, like son. I rest my chin on the top of Tris's head as her breaths come out in faint puffs on my neck. I tighten my grip on both of them, my little family, as I hear a small click. I look up and catch Christina taking little snapshots of everyone around the room and I smile. These are memories worth making, worth keeping.

As tiring as today was, this little get-together was something we all needed. Zeke had busted out his guitar and was strumming on it like nobody's business as Uriah sang some crazy songs – absolutely smashed. In my slightly fuzzy state, Christina had managed to get a song or two out of me, mainly because Theo had started whimpering and Tris was out cold, **(A/N: I had "dead to the world" at first, but..) **and all the problems we had during the day sort of dissolved away. Tris shifts in my lap as I finish a song, my voice rumbling through my chest, and I laugh as she hums in content.

The couch shifts and I look up to see Shauna sitting next to me, carefully eyeing Tris. I raise my eyebrows.

"Hi," I say slowly, giving her a confused smile. She wrings her hands so hard I think she might pull them off and shifts uncomfortably.

I frown. "You okay?"

"Is Tris asleep?"

My frown deepens as I nod slowly.

"Okay, look. She didn't want you to worry and all that shit but," she looks up at me with sympathetic eyes, "she's not, how do I say it – feeling well. She threw up in the chasm this morning, and I haven't seen her eat anything for the past two days or even drink anything. Four, I'm sure it's nothing, but -,"

I sigh and continue frowning. "I know."

They all look at me with wide eyes, surprised. "I mean, not about her getting sick today, which I was meaning to ask her about," my voice drifts off as I look down at her pale face, now calm. In her sleep, her features looked softer, more innocent. Like they hadn't endured all the tough ridges in life. "About her not feeling well. She's been on edge for a while and she refuses to eat anything." I sigh. Problems just seem to find their way back to us no matter what.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Will volunteers, and I give him a greatful smile.

Soon enough everyone returns back to what they were doing – Uriah screeching out old Christmas songs and Zeke dancing with Theo in his arms. I sit beneath Tris and trace small shapes on the small of her back where her shirt had ridden up, exposing some warm skin.

She stirs a bit before sitting up in my lap, groaning as she stretches.

"Where's Theo?" she asks suddenly, frantically looking around in panic. I pull her back to my chest and let out a small laugh as she sees Zeke attempting to slow dance with Theo. I feel her body shake with laughter as she turns around to face me, and I stare at her with a smirk.

**Tris's POV**

"Not tired at all, are we?" Tobias scolds me playfully, and I glare at him before smacking his chest – soft enough so that he knew I was joking, but hard enough so that he knew I was in charge.

"Ah, the sleeping beauty is awake," Zeke says, continuing to twirl around the room with Theo. "Just in time to see the show." Zeke starts belting in an announcer voice, "Now, here tonight dancing to 'Rocking Around the Christmas Tree.. Zeke the Manifique and Theo the, well, Dancing Baby! Hit it Uriah!" We all laugh as Uriah starts strumming the guitar in a very unskilled way due to his drunken state and Zeke twirls Theo to the sound.

"Hey Tris, can I get you something?" Shauna asks me from the kitchen. "A beer, coffee?"

At the mention of coffee my stomach turns and I frown, taking a deep breath.

"Hey," Tobias says, straightening up from the couch. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The nausea turns unbearable from the movement and I clutch his shirt trying not to groan. By now Uriah has stopped his strumming on the guitar and Zeke is still.

"Tris," Tobias repeats, this time in his hard instructor voice. I lean forward with my hand clasped over my mouth and shake my head. _Deep breaths, Tris. Deep breaths – nope. _I spring forward off of Tobias's lap and race to the bathroom, slamming the door shut as I fall to the ground and clutch the toilet. My body shakes as I dry heave, yet again, this time with not even water to come out. I hear the door open and gentle footsteps before a hand takes my hair.

"Shh. It's okay, love. You're okay, Tris." Tobias's deep voice utters words of comfort as my body continues to shake, to hurt, as I heave. He rests a hand on my back and gently traces circles with his thumb. Once I'm done, my throat is so dry and scratchy and I'm so dizzy, even sitting feels like hell. I fell Tobias get up and leave and, as much as I hated it, I felt tears well up in my eyes. My body falls against the wall as I sniffle, and soon my body is shaking with tears.

**Tobias's POV**

I grab Tris's hair as she clutches the toilet like an anchor and try to comfort her in the only ways I could. Nothing seemed to help. When she finishes, she takes a deep breath, only to get caught in a coughing fit. I quickly shoot up and walk to the kitchen to find her a glass of water – anything to calm her down. Instead, I find everyone waiting in quiet panic.

"Is she okay?" I hear a voice ask, but I don't acknowledge who. My mind is numb now, my movements robotic. I walk past Zeke and a wide eyed Theo with a full glass of water, nearly dropping it when I see Tris, curled up against the wall, sobbing. I feel my body go rigid seeing her look so small, so vulnerable.

"Tris," my voice cracks as I crouch down next to her and pull her onto my lap. "Shh. Shh, love."

"I-I thought you l-left." Her voice comes out in short, weak gasps. I pull her tighter to me and let out a strangled laugh as she buries her face in my chest.

"To get you water," I say gently, and she downs the who glass in one gulp.

Her big eyes look at me, more tears flowing down her face, and I manage to catch a few of them with my thumb. I hold her trembling body as tremors wreck through her.

"I d-don't even know w-why I'm crying," she hiccups. "It's not li-like I haven't been through w-worse. I-," a fresh round of tears come through and she grabs onto me like a lifeline. I hold her just as tight.  
"Shh. I love you my darling. My little bird." I am shocked at how, how mushy and comforting Tris makes me. How easy I was able to – am able to love her. I rock her back and forth and smooth her hair down, humming – much like how I do with Theo. And, just like her son, soon her breathing becomes softer, and her tears slow. In moments like these, I could see just how similar Theo was to Tris. Yes, he was a spitting image of me, but when you cared to look, he was his mother's son, 100% of the way. Tris had her lower lip sucked between her teeth and a furrow between her brow as she drifted off – identical to the way Theo looked when asleep. I sigh as I rise, Tris cradled tightly in my arms.

Zeke looks up as I leave the bathroom. Shauna sits next to him with Theo asleep in her arms and I sigh in relief.

"How is she?" Christina asks with worried eyes, taking in the state of her best friend. She knows something's up and not just this little show.

"I don't know. I, uh - ," I'm puzzled. I don't know what to say. The might Four, speechless. Wow.

"I can bring Theo, since you're out of hands. Or he could stay with us tonight," Shauna suggests thoughtfully and I cannot help but think, even in the midst of the situation, how caring our friends were. Whoever volunteers to put up with a newborn is heroic in my eyes.

I furrow my eyebrows together and shift Tris higher in my arms.

"Uh, no. That's fine. You've already been a big help and," my voice grows quieter, softer as I look at Theo sleeping in Shauna's arms, his lower lip sucked into his mouth, just like Tris. "and I want my baby home tonight." I hear a soft aww, but by then I am already half way to the door, Shauna close behind me.

As we walk through the dimly lit halls, I see Devina – the transfer from Abnegation – walk up to me with a worried expression on her face. Normally I would have been irritated, but right now, after Tris's breakdown, I'm just tired.

"Is she okay?"

"Fine. I hope." I add quietly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing -,"

"She got sick," Shauna interrupts from behind me, and expression on her face telling Devina to "go away."

"Oh. Well, I don't know if it'll help but my mom used to help the sick factionless a lot. Whenever one of them felt nauseous or something, she gave them some water with lemon it it. Said it worked like a charm. Anyway," She nods her head in a typical Abnegation habit and I give her a small smile before continuing to our room. I thank Shauna as she sets Theo in his crib, and soon enough I am pulling Tris's tight pants off of her legs and fitting one of my T-shirts onto her tiny frame. My hand grazes her bare stomach and for a moment, I'm struck with an odd thought. I shake my head before looking up to her eyes, now closed and scrunched up tightly. I trace her lips and her cheekbone before slowly bringing my lips down to her forehead.

"Sleep, Tris." I say gently and rise up.

A small hand snatches my loose shirt and I look down to see Tris, eyes half open, staring at me.

"Stay," she mutters quietly. I quickly strip down to my boxers before pulling her into my chest and burying my face into her neck.

"Always."

** Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. But hey, it's my longest chapter so far. Thanks for reading my story. And PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, it's fun!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aye, aye! Chapter 6 is here. Just to make this clear, updates may not be everyday now that Spring Break 2014 is over. :( But I'll try my best. Please keep reviewing. It only takes a couple of seconds and it is really appreciated. It's nice to know that my slaving over typing and writing is somewhat acknowledged haha. Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

**Tobias's POV**

Soon enough daylight comes and I find myself taking a shower, getting dressed, and juggling a crying Theo and his pacifier all too soon. Though training is off today, I am still needed I n the Control Room and Theo – still in need of his daily feeding. Tris is still knocked out like a light and I take Theo to the Control Room to keep it that way. On the dresser, I leave a short note telling Tris that I had Theo and that nobody in their right mind would try to kidnap him, what with his parents being well, above par in being able to kick someone's ass.

"Hey Four. Theo." Zeke grumbles, spewing muffin chunks from his mouth as he speaks. I nod at him before grabbing a muffin and plopping down next to Christina. She pries Theo from my arms and has him laughing within seconds before talking.

"How's Tris?"

I groan.

"Did you even sleep last night?"

I look at her with half open eyes and she frowns.

"I guess not."

I snort. "Tris is sleeping."

"Still? It's like, noon." Uri says, falling down next to Zeke, two muffins already stuffed between his cheeks. I sigh before standing up and taking Theo from a protesting Christina.

"I know," I say frowning, looking at Christina desperately. "I know. I don't know what's going on. It's not a cold. Or flu. I know that at the least."

Christina rests a small hand on my shoulder. Despite our constant bickering and our initial hate for each other, Christina has become one of my best friends – and I mean that in the sincerest way possible.

"She'll be fine, Four." I look down to my feet before I feel Christina yanking my face back up. "Hey. Look at me. Tris is strong. She'll. Be. Fine." I smile in thanks before slowly making my way to the Control Room.

"Really, Four? You had to bring a _baby_ to a Dauntless meeting?" Eric gapes at me, obviously annoyed, from where he sits around a table with the other Dauntless leaders.

I smile arrogantly at him and drop into a chair next to Max. With my feet propped up on the table, I lean back slightly and rock Theo up and down.

"What, Eric? Scared a little baby is going to overhear your plans of world domination?" I ask him innocently.

As if on que, Theo nudges my chest with his little hand and lets out a bubbly laugh. I hear chuckling around the room and smile as I see Gwen, one of the older leaders, walk into the room. She, like my old instructor Amar, had taken me under her wing – maternal as she is. I see her eyes widen as she sees Theo and her hands shoot up, gesturing for me to hand him to her. Being a leader, she was just as busy as I was – even more so – and she hadn't gotten the chance to ever see Theo.

"Oh my gosh, Four, he has your eyes. He's so calm." she gushes as I carefully lift Theo from my chest and hand him over to her. Theo's little face forms a small frown from all the unwanted movement and Gwen laughs, looking straight at me. "I take I back. He has your personality just as well, look at him." Theo sits there with a sullen expression but soon begins laughing as Gwen continues to bob him up and down. "He looks just like you." Gwen mutters, taking in every detail of Theo's face. "Except for his - ,"

"Lips," I cut her off. "Those are Tris's." I say as she passes him back to me and I trace his little nose with my finger.

Eric snorts, "You would know." I glare at him before focusing my eyes on how a drowsy Theo was trying, and failing miserably, to stay awake. Gwen is still gushing over Theo and congratulating me while everyone else just smiles. Nobody interjects because she is the oldest Dauntless leader we have and therefore the most respected.

Apparently Eric didn't think so."This is why we shouldn't bring babies to an official meeting. It's almost lunch time. It's not Daddy-Son bonding day, Four." I look at him with a shit eating grin and he looks at me with disgust – confusion, too – but mostly disgust.

"And you said you didn't even know the gender of my baby."

He snarls and I chuckle. Normally, messing with Eric has never been a hobby of mine, what with suicide or death not being on my To-do list. But, ever since becoming a leader, I don't have to bow down to him. Sure he is still powerful and ruthless, but so am I.

"Can we just start now?" Max asks, annoyed as his stomach grumbles and he frowns. Gwen's face quickly turns hard and she stands up, drawing everyone's attention to the giant computer screen behind her.

"As you all know, tensions between the factions have been alarmingly high. Erudite and Abnegation – for instance – have been in bitter brawls for months now – aiming harmful rumors and accusations at high end leaders as well as their families. I grimace at that and pull Theo in tighter. As much as I hated the Erudite, I hated Marcus much, much more.

"Even us and Amity have been teetering. They're strict policy of no contact or violence is the complete opposite of ours. While they strive to keep peace, we are the ones forced to restrain it." By now I have zoned out – all of this, I have heard before.

I look down at the sleeping baby in my arms and a small smile creeps onto my face. His little lips are slightly puckered and his nose wiggles as I trace my fingers over it. Theo sighs in his sleep and his small hand unconsciously grasps my finger in his.

"...the Divergent." My head snaps up as I hear those words leave Eric's mouth. I straighten in my chair and lean forward, careful not to jostle Theo.

"Wait. What about the Divergent?" I ask, hoping that nobody noticed my mental absence in the last few minutes. Gwen looks at my finger trapped in Theo's small hand and gives me a knowing smile whereas Eric, on the other hand, snarls at me.

"Pay damn attention, Four. You can play "Daddy" later. I said that Jeanine, the head of Erudite, has been explaining to the Dauntless faction the fact that the Divergent are probably the root of the problem. They don't fit into a faction system, therefore they are probably the ones who stir everything up. Think about it. The Abnegation show, through statistics, that they are harboring the most Divergent – training them, we think. _And,_ if you look at the statistics again, most civil unrest is coming from Abnegation – their leaders, their 'helping the factionless,'" Eric says, putting air quotes in motion with his fingers. He sounded like he had planned this presentation. He sounded like the Erudite. Where had he transferred from again? I feel my mouth grow tight in anger.

"The Abnegation is the least of your worries, Eric. If you really think they're hoarding extra supplies then you're really as ignorant as people believe you to be." I know the comment has no effect on him. He's smart and he knows it, but he's also cunning. Dangerous.

"That's right, Four! I forgot your little girlfriend is a Stiff." I glare at him. The way he said the words, the way he spit them out like they were vile made my face burn in anger.

"My _wife_," I put emphasis on the word. "Is not a Stiff." I lift Theo up slightly so Eric could really grasp my point. "Here's proof." I say smugly and I watch as his face grow red with embarrassment.

"All right boys, settle down," Gwen says in an amused voice, breaking up our heated argument.

"Eric, you said you think Divergents are dangerous? A threat?" Eric nods, fiercely sure of himself.

"Alright. Four, keep and eye out for them and make a list. Tell the other instructors to do so as well. As for what happens if we find any," she looks at Eric harshly, "the ways will change. We will first establish if or if not they are a threat, and _then_ only deal with them. Understood?" Everyone nods and the meeting is called. I glance at my watch before realizing it was already passed 2:00 and hurriedly make my way to my room. Once there, I carefully open the door with one hand as Theo stirs in the other. From the look on his face he was hungry, and not for some dingy old formula powder. I continue bobbing him up and down as I shut the door behind me. My eyebrows knit together as I take in the silence of the home. Was Tris even home still? I make my way to the kitchen, only to find it empty, not a thing out of place. Everything in the apartment was exactly how I left it this morning, nothing moved even in the slightest. Coming to that realization, I step into the bedroom to find Tris, fast asleep, beneath the covers.

I sigh in relief, but quickly fall back into a state of confusion. I hear the bed rustle and I look down to see Tris looking at me through half open eyes.

"Have you been asleep this whole time?" I ask her gently as she slowly props her body up against the headboard and reaches for Theo. I press my palm against her forehead and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm not sick, Tobias," she says as she starts feeding Theo and I loose my focus for a second.

"Aye! Eyes up here bub," Tris says and I drag my eyes to her face, blushing slightly.

"You can't blame me," I say, holding up my hands as I meet her smiling eyes. At least she seemed to be feeling better.

"So have you? Been asleep?" I repeat.

"What time is it?"

"2:00."

"A.M.?"

I slowly look at her, "Noo."

She jolts upright and Theo lets out an angry whine, his small hand gently pawing at Tris's chest. I rest my hand on his head and try to calm him down. Needy little tyke.

"P.M.?" she gasps. "That's what? 14 hours?!"

"You were in and out a couple of times last night," I volunteer. "But, yeah."

Tris settles back down, the surprise fading from her eyes. Theo finishes and soon we are both laying in bed with Theo snuggled on my chest and Tris buried in my side. I turn to face her but her eyes are already closed and she is gone. I sigh as I brush her hair from her face. As much as I was worried about this, it beat throwing up by far.

I slowly disentangle myself from Tris and place Theo in his crib before making my way down to the Dining Hall. Christina and Uriah are the only ones there out of our group of friends, and I quickly fill them both in on the Divergent situation. I make sure they both understand that we don't want to tell Eric who's Divergent and who's not before elegantly stuffing my face.

"Where's Tris?" I look at Christina while chewing before swallowing hard.

"Sleeping," I state briefly before taking another large bite out of my burger, a strong wave of deja vu passing over me.

"Four," my eyes shoot up to Uriah who places his hands on my wrists and lowers the sandwhich. "Slow down, man. We inhale oxygen. Not burgers." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Sleeping? Still?!" I shrug before turning back to my sandwhich. God was I starving.

"Huh," I hear Christina huff and I look up at her in question.

"What?" I ask, eyebrows raised. She continues staring at me, gears turning in her head.

"Nothing," she shakes her head. "Absolutely nothing."

**Hey! I hope you like the chapter. A lot of you have your suspicions as to what's wrong with Tris. Wouldn't it be funny if I just made it the flu and ended the story? No? Haha. Okay, well thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it's been almost two weeks since I posted the last chapter. I've been really busy and what not and I know you guys don't care, and I'm really sorry. Also, I write my stories in a notebook because I like to and normally I write a lot and then type until I don't have any left to type. So, naturally, I had to write more and I wrote a lot, hopefully. ALSO, I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER WITH BEING AT FRICKITY FRACKEN 100 REVIEWS WITH ONLY HAVING SIX CHAPTERS UP. YOU GUYS ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING. AND TO THE GUEST PERSON WHO KEEPS REVIEWING, I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS THE SAME PERSON, BUT I LOVE YOU. YOUR CONSTANT REVIEWING KEEPS ME REMINDED THAT I DIDN'T POST A CHAPTER. **

** Also, I have about 8,000 or so views and I'm really excited. I notice a lot of you guys are either from the U.S. (whoop whoop!) or the U.K. But, I also have some viewers from Ireland, Sri Lanka, Italy, and Greece, and France and WOW. THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU!**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not Veronica Roth, dag gummit.**

**Chapter 7**

**Tobias's POV**

The rest of the day quickly speeds by and I am once again at my appartment door. I twist the nob slowly, hoping Theo doesn't stir and, once again, find the room to be extremely quiet.

"Tris," I whisper loud enough to make myself heard. I frown when I don't hear a response. She can't still be sleeping. I quickly check on Theo and find him wide awake and staring at me through the crib bars.

"Hi baby," I coo softly before scooping him up in my arms. "Hi my baby boy." Theo lets out a gurgle that sounds like chiming bells, at least to my ears, and I rock him as I walk him across the room. I stop at the changing table. Theo glances at the table before looking at me with an impish grin and I groan as the smell of a not so clean Theo finally hits my nose, full force. I quickly change him before setting him back in his crib and continuing my search for Tris. When I reach our bedroom, I am shocked to see the bed bare. My eyes swiftly scan the entire room before they land on the bathroom door, slightly ajar, with light pouring out from the crack.

Tris's POV

I hear the bathroom door creak a bit as I stand under the burning downpour of water, but think nothing of it. This place is old. If there weren't any creaks or groans every now and then I would be worried. I close my eyes and let the steam envelope me, the nausea I had been feeling when I woke up slowly fading away. I sigh as I stretch out my tight muscles, and nearly fall when a pair of strong arms grab me from behind. I tense up at first before realizing who it is and I relax into Tobias's arms.

"Hi," I gasp as he starts kissing my neck. He hums in response as he continues his way to my collarbone, pecking each bird slowly.

"Are you feeling better, Sleeping Beauty?" he mutters as I turn around to face him. I self consciously wrap my arms around my waist, covering my plain body as I look at Tobias's perfect one. I bite my lip and look away from him.

"Tris." I hear Tobias growl.

Even though he has shown me countless times that he loves me, I still find it hard to believe how anyone with his looks noticed me.

"Tris," I hear Tobias say gently.

"Hm." My voice is soft, almost inaudible over the shower stream. I feel a rough hand slowly pull my chin up and I am captivated by Tobias's deep blue eyes, somehow impossibly mixed between black and blue. His hair looks darker – almost black – as the water pours onto him, falling between his eyelashes and onto his full lips.

He looks at me for a few seconds before slowly glancing down at the rest of my body. I blush. He carefully prys my arms away from my waist and when I refuse, he stares at me with love, compassion. It scares me, how much I see when he lets me.

"You. Are. Beautiful. Tris." he whispers fiercely, emphasizing each word by placing small kisses to my face. First on my forehead, then on my cheeks, and finally my lips.

I slowly release my vice grip on my body as the kiss deepens, my fingers gripping his hair like a life line. His arms hold me tightly and I can feel him pressed against me. Unconsciously, I rock my hips and he groans, his head slightly bowed into my shoulder.

"You're beautiful," he gasps softly before pulling me into another kiss and, this time, I believe him.

My hair is still damp and my legs extremely sore as we make our way to the Dining Hall – Tobias with a content smile on his face. Theo is cradled tightly to my chest and, though I feel slightly better, food still makes me want to gag. Unfortunately, Tobias will throw a fit if I don't eat, and a hungry Tobias may as well be as bad as an angry raven.

"And she lives!" I hear Zeke exclaim as we enter the Dining Hall. My face turns crimson as practically everyone turns to face Tobias and me.  
"Shut it, Zeke," I growl, silently adding, "The manifique." He looks at me in question before his face turns an even darker shade of crimson than mine. The way his cheeks turned bright red could've rivaled the ruby red gem studded into Lynn's nose.

As we sit down, I notice our table is a lot more crowded than usual. I see many – not all – of the initiates crammed into tight seats and I frown as I see Jordyn among them, only two seats down from Zeke.

A girl from the Dauntless Borns gets up and leaves – okay, only one seat down from Zeke. Straight in my line of view. Great. I look up to see Tobias still standing. His feet shuffle as he glances nervously at the table where the initiates normally ate.

"Dauntless leaders are all crowded at that table," he says. I nod in understanding. "I'll be right back," he says before kissing my hair and walking off. I smile slightly, knowing Jordyn is looking right at me.

"So," Christina starts, sliding in next to me. Uriah cuts her off.

"Why are you guys so late, we – Oh. _Oh."_ My eyes fall on him and he laughs at the confusion on my face.

"You both have wet hair," he teases mischievously. "Looks like somebody wasn't being so clean in the shower after all."

My face glowers as I sit there mortified, quickly chucking a bread roll at the chuckling idiot and bowing my head down.

Christina squeals, "I knew it! I knew it!"

I turn to her with a deadpanned expression. "What?"

"Four looks like he was just served his very own Dauntless cake or had some great sex. And, I see no cake in sight, so..."

The small bite of bread I ate nearly clogs my throat as I gasp and cover Theo's ears. She busts out laughing.

"You and Four are getting' it on!" she chuckles and a soon join in.

"How do you think Theo got here, Chris?" She laughs even harder and nudges my leg with her hand. I hiss.

"You okay?" Christina asks, her face immediately loosing her smile.

"Sore," I say casually, before realizing what I said and Uriah looks at me with a shit eating grin before belting, "From sex!" to the whole cafeteria.

"Kill me now," I mutter as I bury my head in Christina's shoulder. I frown as Christina continues to laugh, in a very non lady like manor, mind you.

By now my face matches the apples from Amity and I bow my head to the table, not taking any comfort in Christina's cackling self. Even Theo is laughing. I groan as I look up and my unamused frown quickly turns into a smirk. Jordyn is looking at me with a hard glare of shock and I grasp my cup and raise it, slightly towards her.

"Cheers," I say before taking a sip. Her eyes bore holes in to my back as I turn to face a nearing Tobias. The playful demeanor that he had displayed is now replaced by a deep frown, and his lips are drawn in a tight light, jaw clenched.

"We'll talk later," he whispers to me before pulling Theo from my arms and this time using him as comfort, rather than the other way around. I sigh and sit there with my elbows resting on the table. So much for sleeping the whole day, I think as I yawn, my eyes feeling slightly droopy. Tobias eyes me before taking my face in his hands and examining it.

"Did you eat?" he asks and I am about to nod – lie – just as Christina shoots me a glare.

"N-no," I stutter, smiling cheekily.

"Will you," he sighs and I droop my shoulders before stuffing a bread roll in my mouth and grinning up at him, with all the food and glory.

"Charming," he laughs, though his eyes look tired.

"I try. I try. So..."

"So," Uriah repeats, leaning on the table. "How was it?" His eyebrows quirk up and he has a gleam in his eyes.

"How was what?" Tobais asks, looking up from Theo innocently before casting me a sideways glance. I shake my head profusely and try to clasp my hand over his mouth to keep him from asking as I swallow my food, but it's too late. Uriah winks at the both of us and I can feel Tobias's lips form into a frown.

"Well the sex of course, you sillies, you!" Uriah practically blares – though it my have seemed louder to me because of the topic. The water Tobias was drinking spews out has he chokes, and Zeke thumps him hard on the back.

"Oi!"

"Uriah!" we both snap, and he gazes at us expectantly, like a child on Christmas morning. I sometimes truly am concern for that boy. Honestly. I am about to shut him up when Tobias leans in close to Uriah and answers slyly, a twinkle identical to Theo's in his eyes.

"Spectacular," he whispers. "Damn spectacular."

Uriah's eyes widen as Tobias leans back and he stares at the both of us with a blank expression. I hear a snort – from Jordyn, and turn to see her red, flushed face as she rolls her eyes. I glare straight at her until she turns away and smile in triumph.

"What are you all giggly for over there, aye Tris?" Zeke quirks, waggling his eyebrows. I simply smile and say nothing, reaching for some water. My hand stops as my stomach swirls and I quickly draw it back. Tobias glances at me sharply and I just sigh, resting my head on the table, in my arms.

"Back to training tomorrow," Uriah says, piping up a conversation. "Yippie kye aye!" I give a small smile but quickly realize that no one can see it, due to the fact that my face is currently smooshed against the table. I feel a hand rest on my back and sigh as Tobias rolls his thumb over the knots in my back. Him and Uriah engage in small talk, somehow managing to eat and hold a baby with one hand. I hear Christina blabbering on and on about some new dress to Marlene and I quietly thank Marlene for being interested in those topics. Otherwise, it would be me that had to learn the weekly fashion. I sit there with my head resting on the cool table and Tobias's hand never leaving my back – thinking about how, right now, everything seemed perfect.

I feel a faint rocking motion and open one eye in irritation, coming face to face with a hard wall – chest. Tobias's chest rumbles against my cheeks as he speaks, "Just put him in the crib. Thanks Zeke."

I hear him give Tobias a clap on the shoulder and me a slight pat on the head before leaving.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty, time for bed." Tobias mutters as he pulls off my jeans and long sleeve shirt, leaving me bare and cold. Unconsciously, I shiver, and soon enough, I am cloaked in one of his shirts and molded against the warmth of his chest.

Not long after, I feel my stomach do one of its famous flips and groan. My hand nudges Tobias – now sleeping, away as I sit up and try to calm my breathing. A hand finds my back as Tobias lifts me into his lap like I weigh nothing, and he rubs soothing patterns down my spine. I lurch forward and race to the bathroom, hand clamped over my mouth as my stomach does one last flip and I am, once again, acquainted with my best friend, the toilet. Tobias is right next to me the whole time, his hands calming me just as much as his words. Once I'm finished feeling suicidal and manage to close my mouth, he lifts me and carries me to the bed – for once not questioning me with patronizing looks. I am shaking when he leaves to get water.

"Here," he says softly, steadying the glass in my hand with his. My nose wrinkles at the citrusy tang but I soon welcome it. The smell dulled the churning in my stomach and actually drinking it felt like heaven. I hear Tobias chuckle at my moan of content, and I wipe my mouth before turning to him, question in my eyes.

"Devina gave me a helpful piece of advise the other day. Gotta love those Abnegation, right?" he smiles.

I bury my head in his chest and whimper and his arms clutch me tightly as he hums in my hair, his chest vibrating and tickling my cheek. A sense of calmness and silence engulfs me, and I drift off, Tobias curled around me like a wall. A shelter.

** Annnndddd Done! I hope you like it. Please Review! And, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling and stuff. I normally don't spell check or anything. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey hey look! It's a double update, two days in a row. Whoop Whoop! Incase I don't update until after Sunday, Happy Easter! I hope you guys all have a wonderful time whether you're hunting for Easter Eggs or spending your time in front of the television. Anyway, thank you so much for the nice reviews. **

** One thing I want to clear up. IF Tris is pregnant again, and that is IF she is, not saying if she is or isn't, then I perceive it in the way that she won't jump to that conclusion right away even though she already experienced that stuff with Theo. I say this because Theo is only seven months or so and, though it is physically possible for them to have another baby so soon, Tris and Tobias aren't even thinking about that. They aren't _expecting _Tris to have another kid while still trying to figure out the first one. So, in that sense, they wouldn't think about that scenario. **

** And, thank you to all my reviewers who reviewed last chapter, and my two Guests, one who forgot their account password and Lauren, who keep reviewing the same chapter over and over again. **

** Also, thank you to meemzey who has been, what I feel, one of my biggest supporters. I don't know you, but I love you!**

** And here is Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Veronica Roth, I'd have better things to do than sit here and type a story about my own characters.**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris's POV**

My eyes are still closed as an annoying pale, orange color flashes through my eyelids. I scrunch up my face and open my eyes, groaning as the dim light becomes a blinding one. The room is still – the sheets next to me empty and cold, as if whoever was there previously had been gone a while. My eyes flash to the clock on the nightstand, and the red, flickering pair of numbers read 10:46 (A/N: Eh. See what I did there?)I clutch the blankets to my chest and shoot up from the bed, quickly scrambling around the room to get ready. I internally curse Tobias for not waking me up and nearly trip over Theo's toy while attempting to slip into a pair of pants. I don't notice the lingering feeling in my stomach, not pain, but like I was forgetting something. I hastily grab Tobias's sweatshirt that had been tossed over a chair and shiver as I practically sprint to the training room. Tobias stands near the record table as I peer through the glass window and into the training room. He eyes up all the initiates punching the bags and, dare I say, looks pretty damn intimidating – his dark blue eyes appearing almost black from here and a scowl is plastered on his face. He would have looked like someone to fear if it weren't for the fact that he kept glancing down at the gurgling baby in his arms with soft eyes every few seconds. That marshmellow.

I let out a chuckle as I push through the door and my stomach practically flips like a dancer. I groan. Not again. Through my slightly scrunched us eyes I see Tobias make his way to me and hold out a sealed bottle. My whole body nearly falls in relief when I slowly slip the water or, as I should say, Devina's magic serum. I pry Theo away from Tobias and am about to go feed him when I realize I am mad at Tobias. He catches me glaring at him and quickly turns on his heel, practically sprinting in the other direction.

"Four," I say darkly and I smirk as I see his shoulders hunch a little as he continues walking, picking up the pace. I hear a small laugh and turn to face Devina. She gives me a small smile and I wink at her before turning around and catching up to Tobias, grabbing his ear.

"Oi!" he says sharply, turning to face me. I smile slightly when I see a little hesitation in his eyes. It's nice to know that a little girl like me could still scare, as Uriah and Zeke put it, "The Beast."

"Did I tell you to wake me up when you did?" I whisper, grinning on the inside.

"Uh. -"

"And did you?" Tobias bites his lip in a painstakingly good looking way and I can't help but stare for a moment.

"W-well,"

"Not so big and bad now are we, Four?" I say sweetly, enjoying this little fear intimidation I had over him.

He looks at me squarely before spinning me around to face him fully and presses me against the wall.

"Say that again, love." Tobias growls playfully and I laugh when the baby squished between the two of us gurgles and raises his hand to pat Tobias's lips. Tobias crosses his eyes to try and look at Theo's hand and I nearly snort as Theo keeps poking Tobias's lips and practically squeals when Tobias playfully bites his fingers. Theo's laugh rings through the whole training room and I look up, realizing it was much quieter than usual. A faint blush creeps up my neck as I see every single initiate staring at us, some with a smile, and others – guess who – with a glare. Tobias soon looks up but Theo keeps his hand rested on his face and the picture is pure perfection. He shoots the initiates a hard glare and I soon hear the sound of hands punching bags again. Tobias sighs as he turns towards me and brushes some hair from eyes. My face is flushed from all the laughing and my breathing comes out in quick pants.

"You were supposed to sleep, Tris."

"I slept like a bear yesterday, Tobias." I whisper, careful not to say his name too loudly.

He frowns and cups my face with his hand. "But you're still tired."

"What can I say? I like sleep."

He gives me scolding smile and we continue to watch the initiates train. I see Devina slip into the bathroom with an ashen look on her face and I place Theo in Tobias's arms.

"I'll be right back." I jog after her into the bathroom and immediately hear sniffles.

"Devina?" I hear a gasp. "Hun, it's Tris." I mentally pat myself on the back for not scaring Devina off with my words. Having Theo really made me more maternal, I guess. Huh. Who would've thought?

"Devina, what's wrong?" I say, making my voice a little sterner. Now I know why Tobias always gets frustrated with me when I don't reply. And, he has to put up with it longer than I have to do with Devina.

"I-It's nothing," I hear a whisper. My eyes snap to the fourth stall and I stand in front of it.

I sigh. "Devina. I can't help you if you don't tell me, hun."

"I-I. It's embarrassing, Tris. I don't know." She chokes back tears. "There's blood." She whispers. My face immediately slackens in relief and turns dark scarlet as I flop my mouth like a fish. After a few seconds of just standing there like an idiot, I let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh – Devina – have you ever gotten your," I stutter. "Your – uh – period?" I hear a gasp of realization before she replys.

"No."

"You're 16, right?" I hear a quiet yes, and I smile – grimace. It's not really the best thing in the world to get right now, especially during initiation. "That's fine then. Some are just later than others."

Soon enough Devina is standing in front of me – uh, all sorted out, and I pull her into a small hug. Unlike all the other initiates, Devina is actually shorter than my normal 5'7.

"You good?" She nods into my shoulder. I laugh as I add, "You know, that lemon water advice you gave to To – Four really saved my butt last night."

Devina looks at me in confusion.

"Oooooh. Than. Ha, no problem. My mom helped a lot of the pregnant factionless. She gave that to them to ease them morning sickness. Figured it would do the same with the flu, or whatever you had."

Now it's my turn for my face to go blank. I feel the color drain from my face as she releases me.

"Tris?"

Devina's voice sounds faint as I put two and two together in my head. No period. The nausea. All that sleep. Oh. _Oh. _(A/N: Whoops, got a little Twilighty on you. Even though I've never read the books in my life. Huh. Anyway.) My head spins as I feel a small hand clasp my shoulder.

"Tris, you don't look so hot." I focus my eyes on Devina and swallow the bile that threatens to make an appearance.

"I'm fine. J-just go back out and I'll be there in a minute."

She nods unsurly and I look down to see my hands shaking, trembling, as I try to keep myself from passing out in front of her. This can't be happening. Not now. Not again. No._ No._

Tobias's POV

I look up from where I am, bouncing a hyperactive Theo in my arms, and am startled to see Devina walking steadily towards me. My eyebrows furrow in confusion when I realize that Tris isn't behind her, and I find myself moving my feet towards her unconsciously.

"Where's Tris -,"

"She's in the bathroom."

I am about to charge past her when she grips my upper arm.

"Four," I look back at her impatiently, and raise my eyebrows in question.

"Just don't push her to tell you whatever's wrong right now. She seems worn out so don't, just don't push her."

She stares at me with a look, like she knows something, and I remain silent. I nod as she turns around to continue her training.

"Wait, Devina. Can you hold him for a bit? I'll be right back." She nods slowly and I gently place Theo in her arms, securing her grip around him like an art. "Stay away from the bags." I warn and she smiles at me shyly.

"You're a good father, Four. Don't doubt yourself." There was nothing flirty in the way she spoke or the way she smiled. She was like a old soul who knew how to use words to comfort rather than enrage. I stare at her in confusion before shaking my head slightly and bursting into the bathroom, not really caring about the fact of it being for girls only.

Tris is bent over the sink, water running, taking deep breaths. My hands find her body as I pull her against me. She struggles to pull herself away at first, but I just hold her tighter.

"Tris," her breathing is rapid and comes out in small gasps. "Tris, you need to calm down." She looks up at me with her big doe like eyes and her expression nearly breaks my heart. Her blue grey eyes look scared and are pooling over with tears. I grab her trembling shoulders and try to steady her as she sinks to the ground.

"I – I can't breath. I cant b-breath." She clutches my shirt as she pants, her eyes pleading me to help.

"Tris, you're having a panic attack. You need to calm down, love. Tris. Tris, look at me." She looks at the floor and avoids my glare and I offer a fleeting smile. Even in this state she still finds some way to do exactly the opposite of what I say – annoying really. But my annoying. I grab her face tightly between my hands and frantically search her eyes for understanding. She only squeezes her eyes shut as more tears spill.

"I – I can't. I can't breath. T-Tobias."

I don't think as I crash my lips to hers. She stills. After a few seconds I feel her lips mold to mine. I can taste the salt from her tears and slowly brush them away with my thumb as I pull away.

She looks up at me, a blush of embarrassment now spreading across her face.

"How did you know to do that?" I shrug and pull her off the ground before resting my forehead on hers. By now we are both panting and I hold her face delicately in my own.

"I didn't."

** Okay, it's fairly short and right now the whole story may seem slow paced but I PROMISE, that after a few initial things get sorted out, you all know what, everything will pick up. And, if you are wondering why Tris's reaction was so, uh, not calm, it's because of a lot of things I will explain – from Tris's point of view – in hopefully the next chapter. Please review my lovlies. Happy Easter! Don't die.**


	9. Chapter 9

** Woah! It's been awhile. A LONG while. School's been hectic and exams are coming up so... Anyway, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! 171! OH MY FRICKITY FRACKING GOODNESS. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. Without further ado, here's Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent, Tris and Tobias would have had a happily ever after. Yeah.**

**Oh, and there are a few lines from Maximum Ride in here too.**

** Chapter 9**

**Tris's POV**

I slowly wrap my small arms around his solid body as I breathe in his scent. It comforts me and fills me with a sense of stability, safety. My breathing slows as I bury my face deeper into his chest, mentally beating myself up for feeling so weak. Then, strong arms were around me, a gentle hand pressing me into a wiry, rock-hard shoulder. Tobias. Soon I felt the other tentative hand, patting my back, stroking my hair, a voice whispering soothing words of comfort. I take one last breathe of Tobias before pulling away from him and looking at my feet, trying to hide my blush. I was embarrassed. This was the second time I had cried a river in front of him. In less than a week.

"Hey," A long finger pries my face upwards and I am entranced by Tobias's eyes – a peculiar color, a deep blue that looks almost black. The blush spreads down my face and I chew my lips as he stares intently at me. He gently pulls it out with his thumb and grazes my lips with it.

"It's just me. You don't have to act strong in front of me, okay?" I look up and see him speaking to me with his eyes, reminding me of the times when he had broken down in front of me in fear he would treat Theo like his father had treated him. When he had been reduced from a man to a small child, seeking comfort in my arms. I had seen things – things nobody else has ever seen, words no one else has ever heard fall from Tobias's mouth when he woke up countless nights thinking he was still trapped in a little closet in Abnegation. I had seen the child that once cowered in fear from his father transform into a man capable of great things.

"Okay."

**Tobias's POV**

It takes everything in me not to pester Tris about what caused her little breakdown and actually listen to Devina's advice – something that she happened to be good at giving. I shake my head as I recall what she said about me being a good father. She's perceptive, that one. The only one to realize that I handled Theo with extreme caution – aside from Tris. I remember when he was first born and the nurse handed Theo to me. I had never been so terrified in my life, never have been so scared of my father and what I may become until that point. Zeke had even tried coaxing me into having a beer or injecting myself with some peace serum when Tris went into labor, trying to get me to "loosen up." I was glad I had refused, wanting the memory to be crystal clear forever. But that time between when Tris went into the hospital room to when he was born was the most gut wrenching, heart stopping moment of my life. I can't even imagine how Tris might have felt. I glance down at the top of her blonde head and kiss her hair.

Sometimes I forgot how strong she is, how brave – and how fragile.

"Ready to go?" I ask her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She nods and swallows, smoothing out her hair and sniffling as she tries to wipe the redness from her cheeks. I chuckle as the movement only makes them redder.

"Do I look like I've been crying?" Her voice is small, tiny."  
"You look Dauntless," I whisper into her ear as I lead her, my hand resting on the small of her back. Before we fully leave the bathroom, I lean down and whisper, "Explain. Later."

She stiffens.

**Tris's POV**

I go rigid as soon as Tobias reminds me to explain my little freakshow later and nearly trip. Que mental breakdown number two. He looks at me funny as he catches my arms and, only then do I realize Theo is nowhere to be seen. My heart does a flip before I spot Devina bouncing him on her hip, unknowingly receiving menacing stares from half the initiates.

"Thanks Devina," Tobias mutters as I gather Theo's little body in my arms. Tobias brushes his hand over my arm before crossing the room to watch the boys spar. Devina nods and gives me a concerned smile before returning to her punching bag, now the star attraction of the room. Theo looks up at me and I turn to see the same pair of eyes watching me from across the training room. Tobias quickly turns away, a small frown shadowing his features. Gosh, today was going to be yet another one of those unbearably long days.

*********Time Skip*********

As soon as the day had begun, and by that I mean really slowly, it is time for dinner – though my mind was on everything but that. As my head spins over all the facts, all the signs that seem to prove my – uh – situation, I feel like crying again. My feet keep moving and my bottom lip is basically held prisoner by my teeth in an attempt to stay calm. Theo sleeps soundly against my chest as I sit next to the records and watch Tobias dismiss the initiates for dinner. I feel my stomach churn and tighten my jaw as my eyes sting with unshed tears. I am sick of this – this, this constant pain and nonstop crying. An angry tear rolls down my face and I bite my lip even harder, turning my face away from a nearing Tobias.

"Tris," he says in a concerned yet oddly scolding manor. "You're going to bite your lip off, love." His normally blue eyes look black as he searches my eyes in question, and the furrow between his eyebrows that I know so well appears. He gently pries my lip from my teeth and quickly presses his lips to mine.

"Come on," he says softly. "I'm starving."

He grabs Theo and lets out a loud laugh when Theo gives him a toothless grin and kicks his small feet. I smile slightly when Tobias lifts Theo into the air and brings him back down, blowing into his little stomach. Theo squeals as Tobias makes his way to the door. I, however, stay glued to my seat. "Tris," Tobias sighs, turning around as Theo shuffles against his chest, gathering his black shirt in his fist.  
"Come on, love."

"I-I – uh – I have to met up with Chris. She had to tell me something. Probably about some new dress or something," I snort. Tobias looks at me strangely, not truly buying my lie, but shakes it off. Damn. I guess the both of us really aren't cut out for Candor.

"Alright." he shrugs. "Make sure you eat something, though."

I nod and watch his back muscles tighten as he leaves the room, Theo's wide eyes peering at me from over his shoulder.

********************************TIME SKIP*******************************

"Christina! Christina!" My knuckles are raw from repeatedly pounding on Christina's wooden door. "Seriously, Christina, open the damn door!"

With my mouth drawn in a tight line, I rest my forehead on the frame. If she has already gone to dinner then I'm positively screwed. Tobias is already weary about believing anything I have said so far and I Chris proves him right.. "Chris, please." My voice comes out strangled, pathetic and weak, as tears form in my eyes yet again. I turn around and sink to the floor, head in my hands, trying to slow my breathing. God, not this again. With my fingernails digging into my hair, I sigh.

"Christina -," I am cut off as the door is yanked open and my back meets the ground. Christina, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, laughs as she stairs down at me, the water from her hair dripping onto my face.

"Have some patience," she laughs. "God Tris, if I didn't know any better I'd have thought - ,"

Her eyes scrunch up in concern when she looks at my face, fully taking in my appearance. Gosh, did I really look that bad?

"Tris.. What's wrong?" She pulls me into a hug and leads me to the couch. I look away from her and sit down, clenching my jaw as tears spill onto my cheeks.

"Tris, should I get Four?" Christina asks worriedly.

"No!" My face spins to meet hers, a crack rolling down my neck. "No. I-I," I choke, a sob making the words catch in my raw throat. "I – Theo he's so young. I mean he's not even a year old, Chris. And T-Four - ," I suck in a breath. "Did you see how scared he was when he found out that I was pregnant with Theo? He just got used to this and – and."

"Woah, hun, slow down there. Breath, Tris."

I look at her as she squeezes my hand.

"Now." She takes a deep breath. "What in the hell is going on? It sounds like - . Tris?" Christina looks me at me squarely, studying my eyes – my face. She gives me a sympathetic look, her voice coming out softer. "Tris, are you pregnant?"

I look up at Christina as I grimace, more tears spilling down my cheeks.

"I mean, I haven't taken a test or anything, but the throwing up, no period, hell even the mood swings.." I gulp in a deep breath of air and drop my head into my hands. A small hand finds my back and I peer through my fingers to see Christina sitting beside me.

"Well, if you haven't taken a test then maybe it's just a false alarm." I cut her off with a blank expression and she chuckles. "Okay, but just take a test to be sure."

I sigh. "Fine."

And that's how I found myself, once again, on the verge of a panic attack in Christina's arms, the two positive pregnancy tests hidden under the garbage in the trash can.

"Oh God, Oh my gosh, what am I supposed to do? He's only seven months, Chris. And Four? God he's gonna have a heart attack." I stop my rambling when I hear, or rather feel, Christina chuckling.

"Do you guys even breath in your free time? Or just _breed_?" I wedge my elbow into Christina's stomach as I let out a we laugh, tears making their way onto my cheeks.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But seriously, Tris. After Theo's unexpected surprise, you didn't even notice the symptoms? I mean, come on, you've had them before."

"I know, gah!" I straighten up from Christina and bring my legs to my chest, sniffling as I lean into the couch. "I – I," I gulp, taking a deep breath. "It's not like I knew that it wouldn't happen again so soon, I – I just _didn't_ expect it to be this soon. Theo's not even a year old."

"I know, sweetie," Chris says soothingly, resting her hands on my arms. "But mother nature doesn't really give a shit about that." I squeeze my eyes shut and fall into Christina's shoulder, my eyes burning.

"Way to be subtle there, pal." I murmur. I just feel tired – physically and mentally. So freaking tired. "He didn't even want kids in the first place. Now he's just gonna feel overwhelmed and - ,"

"Tris," Christina says firmly. "Four will be okay with this. I promise. Look at how he is with Theo. There inseparable. He takes him everywhere with him. And I mean everywhere. The other day I heard Eric complaining about how Four had taken Theo to a Dauntless meeting. A meeting, Tris."

Christina looks at me dead in the eyes and when I refuse to meet her gaze, she practically yanks my face up to meet hers. "God, you and Four really need to work on eye contact." She sighs. "Everything will be fine, Tris. Everything will be perfect." I just let out a whimper and close my eyes, allowing sleep to finally overtake me, and silence to consume me.

*******************TIME SKIP****************************

**Tobias's POV**

My eyes stay glued to the entrance of the Dining Hall, waiting to catch Christina or Tris walk in. I sigh as yet another group of rowdy teenagers swoop into the room, and watch in disgust as one boy slaps his girlfriend's ass, or I hope it was his girlfriend. Though Dauntless never ceases to amaze me, some aspects of the faction still remain repulsive to me – even after being here for four years. God, where were they? I know Tris had said something about her meeting Christina in her room, but knowing Chris's appetite, Christina would have normally dragged her down here by now.

"Four. Four. Earth to Four. Oi! Hotshot, look at me!" I feel a light sting on my cheek and look up to see Zeke tossing pieces of food at my face. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he pauses in mid-swing before thinking better of it and lowering his hand. He gives me a cheeky smile and turns back to his dinner. By now, I have given up on the idea of Tris and Christina actually coming to dinner and focus on the blubbering baby in my arms. Theo looks up at me and smiles, his eyes sparkling as I bob him up and down on my knee. I pepper his soft face with light kisses and as he nuzzles his head into my neck, I think of how I used to never want children – never wanted to be a father. I rest my chin on Theo's head and kiss his hair, inhaling his scent while chuckling about how Christina had claimed the smell of newborn babies was the best thing in the world. I couldn't agree more.

Whenever I think back to the times of uncertainty, the times of stress and fear before Theo was actually born, my heart clenches in shame. I had not wanted Theo – no – I had not wanted children in general. Ever. So, in some way or another, it had scared me when Tris had confirmed that my worst nightmare was coming true. But it wasn't the thought of a baby that set me on edge. It was the spark of hope – of joy – I had felt when she told me. All my life I had told myself I would never want kids. I had engraved it into my mind that children would turn my into Marcus – a beating, bullying Marcus.

That joy I felt only made me fear myself more than ever, fear for that child and for Tris because being happy to have a baby in some twisted way in my mind, made me think that I was happy to turn into Marcus.

Theo pulls me out of my thoughts as he starts to squirm and I look down to see him fussing with the material of my shirt, trying to turn himself around and see the actions that went along with Zeke's screeching noises. I chuckle and Theo giggles as I adjust him in my grip to face Zeke, who is currently resembling a chipmunk.

"Hey, man. Swallow." I snort, smiling to myself as Theo's laugh chimed like bells.

"Dats wut zhe zaid," Zeke grumbles, food chunks spewing from his mouth. I wedge him in the stomach and laugh as he somehow manages to not choke on his dinner. As Will finds a seat next to Marlene, I glance down at Theo and see him staring at me. My breath catches as I am once again entranced by his eyes – my eyes. I swear, it was like staring into a mirror.

"What?" I ask him quietly, my eyes glued to his. I begin rocking him slightly. "What is it, love? Huh, Theo? My baby boy." I continue to coo at him softly, forgetting about the people surrounding me and the masculine reputation I was permanently bruising at the moment.

"I swear, I never thought I'd see the day Four would actually by cooing to a baby." My cheeks flame as I hear the whisper and look up slightly to see Shauna smiling at me innocently.

"Yeah, yeah. And the day we see Zeke and Uriah actually acting older that 5 we can finally say we've seen it all." I smirk, glancing over at Zeke and Uriah who were currently engaged in a contest of who could eat the most burgers.

"Hey," Will asks, nudging my shoulder. "Aren't those some of your initiates?" I glance around and find Jordyn and her heard walking over to our table. I sigh before tightening my grip on Theo and nodding, rolling my eyes as she sits down.

"What about her?" Marlene asks and I follow her gaze to where Devina was sitting alone. I give a small smile as I watch her – Devina was growing on me, like the younger sister I never had.

"That's Devina. She's the one from Abnegation - ," Before I can even finish my sentence, Zeke starts screaming, not caring about the pieces of burger flying from his mouth. Everyone makes a face of discomfort and even Theo seems to glare at him.

"Devina! Over here!"

Her head spins around as her wide eyes land on Zeke, the idiot currently standing and waving his hands like a class one maniac.

"Come sit."

I give her a sympathetic smile as she nervously makes her way to us, growing smaller as all eyes in the Dining Hall are set on her.

Theo starts squirming in my arms again and I look down to see him reaching towards Devina.

"Looks like someone took a liking to you," I mutter as I gently hand him over.

"You know," Lynn picks up, munching on a carrot stick. "You should feel pretty damn lucky. That little thing is very picky about who holds him."

Devina laughs slightly as Theo gives a smug smile and I watch him silently, Tris never leaving the back of my mind.

**********************************TIME SKIP**************************

With Theo asleep and wrapped firmly in my arms, I follow Will down the dark hallways to his room. I stop short when Theo lets out a small whimper so much like Tris, that I can't help but stare at the tiny baby against my chest. My baby. A small smile escapes my lips as I see a flash of Tris on Theo's face.

"You coming?" Will asks quietly, gently pushing his door open.

"Yeah," I shake my head and look at Will, giving him a questioning look. "What?"

"Shauna was right. I never thought I'd see you with a baby."

I chuckle as I push him through the door, my smile fading instantly as I see Tris's tear stained face.

"Tris?" My voice comes out slightly strangled as I hand Theo to Will and drop to my knees in front of her. Christina is knocked out and, if it weren't for the situation I would have found it oddly amusing how Christina was still somehow managing to talk like nothing else, even in her sleep.

"Love," I whisper as I pull Tris into a tight hug. She wraps her arms around me for a few seconds and then she's gone – gently pushing me away. I frown.

"Uh – I'm fine. It's nothing. L-lets just - ," She walks over to a dumbstruck Will and cradles Theo to her chest. "Let's just go." She sniffles slightly before meeting my eyes and it's only then when I take in her appearance. Her face is red from crying and her eyes look tired. I clear my throat.

"Yeah. Come on." My hand finds the small of Tris's back as I guide her and Theo out. Will gives me a sympathetic smile on the way out and I thank him. Halfway to our apartment I can feel Tris's shoulders trembling and I pull her to me, turning her around.

"That's it Tris. Tell me what's wrong. Now."

**Tris's POV**

His voice comes out hard, stiff. Like he is my instructor again and only just. He pries my face up to meet his but I look at the floor, the wall, Theo – anything but him.

"Tris." The floor is actually not that dirty, almost glossy actually.

"Tris." And the walls, not so rough.

"Tris, honestly, look at me." My eyes flash to Tobias and I can feel the familiar burn behind my eyes. I can tell he is getting frustrated with me. I know I am.

"What's wrong, love? And don't give me this 'I'm fine' bullshit." His voice, thought softer, still sends chills down my spine. I can't – couldn't – tell him. Not now. Not with the problems with the factions and training initiates. No.

"Nothing, Tobias. Really, I'm fine. Stop pestering me." I snap, and sigh tiredly. "Can we just go home?" Tobias flinches and I realize my voice had come out harsher – much harsher – than I had intended it to.

"Tobias.. I didn't mean - ,"

"No, yeah. Let's go home." He snaps. With that he turns around and marches to our apartment, not waiting to see if I am following.

**Hey guys! A long chapter to apologize for being MIA. Anyway, I'll try to update tomorrow or soon, but I am loaded on homework. I know Tris is acting all unlike Tris, not as snarky or strong, but it's just because she's stressed out and scared. And it's a bit slow paced but it will get there, promise. The next to chapters or so are, in my opinion, really exciting, and I can't wait to upload them!**


End file.
